Moonlight and Darkness
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Yako had a nightmare about what he has done and Gekko is there to comfort him. Just a brotherly moment


It is night…the night is dark…the night is calm… But no…this night is not completely calm… There is a big castle…that has as a background the night sky and a yellow moon…and everyone in it is sleeping…but…only one person…in it…would wish that he was awake… In one of the rooms…there is a bed…and in it there is a person… A man… He is hidden under the blanket but under the blanket there is a constant movement! There is a constant shallow breathing!

"No…please no…" the man is mumbling in his sleep.

He had greenish hair and the closed eyelids were covering a pair of green eyes.

"No…Master…n-…don't…"

His name is Yako Tenma. He is the president of Industrial Illusions now…and he feels ashamed for many things… His jealousy, his hatred or his weakness to let go of the only person he adored and respected like a deity. Pegasus. J. Crawford. His fists are clenching the bed sheets as if he wants to tear them. His sleep is full with all the things he was hoping to forget…

"No…p-please…"

"Yako…Yako…Yako…"

He opens his eyes snapping out of his dream to look up at the person who had shook him softly to wake him up…a man that looks like a 3d mirror of himself.

"G-Gekko…" he whispers

"Shhhh…Yako it's over. It was just a bad dream…"

Yako sighs and wipes the sweat that had shocked his forehead.

"A dream…it was only a dream…"

Gekko softly caresses his green hair.

"Yes…it's over now…"

Yako has started to catch his breath and looks at his twin again.

"I am sorry…I woke you up…" he mumbles apologetically

"It's alright…" Gekko replied with a soft smile

Gekko sits next to Yako with a soft smile on his lips, as if trying to comfort his scared twin.

"What were you dreaming about?" he questions softly.

Yako lowers his head and bites his lip… He always bit his lip to stop himself from bursting out by his feelings and emotions…he did that move since he was a child… But he remains silent…

"Come on…take it out of you… Tell me…" he whispers again patiently.

He always was patient…he always was calm…he is the exact opposite of his passionate twin…his twin that always his emotions took the best of him… Yako's hands clench the sheets.

"I…I saw…" he starts, "I saw things…terrible things… I saw Master Pegasus looking at me…with his face covered in blood coming from the eye socket where his Millennium Eye used to be… I…I then saw…Yugi Muto and the Nameless Pharaoh by his side…and Pharaoh's face was accusing me…his eyes were bloody red and that strange eye was glowing on his forehead… I then saw…Anzu Mazaki's soulless body looking at me with that look…that empty look as if she was some kind of zombie… And then…Master Pegasus…he…"

Tears had reached his eyes while speaking. His voice trembles all the time and his chest shakes vaguely once in a while from the sobs that reach him and he is trying to contain…

"…He…stretched a bloody hand to me…and…Pharaoh was calling me…filthy and a murderer…and…and…Master Pegasus…Master Pegasus was agreeing with him… He…he told me…that my hands are red from innocent blood…and that…my…my…that the blood of those that I harmed is upon my shoulders… And then I looked at my hands…and…and…they were coated in blood…and Master Pegasus was approaching…"

His nerves break and hides his face in his palms crying as he says:

"I was so scared!"

Now it is clear as day that he is sobbing.

"…I was so scared Gekko…I thought…that they would kill me…that…my soul would…go to Hell after that… I was so scared…"

Gekko's heart always ached seeing his brother this way…and right now…he truly seems like the small, shy kid he used to be…

"Yako…" he is ready to wrap his arms around his brother's shoulders

However Yako shrugs them away.

"Go away from me…" he whispers though his tears, "…Don't touch me…don't touch me and dirty your hands with someone like me… Feeling deadly envious of my own twin brother…taking someone's soul away… Please…d-don't touch me Gekko…"

However Gekko smiled a small smile and hugged him in a warm hug.

"Don't say that Yako…what you did…belongs to the past. After all, neither you nor I are free from blame. I never realized what you've been through…I should have but I didn't…"

Yako's breathing starts to stabilize… He raises his head to look at his brother and his eyes have mixed emotions in them… Gekko smiles again and remains silent till his brother finally calms down completely. Yako looks at him… He looks at his brother as if looking in a mirror…but in that mirror he looks everything he didn't have and everything he wanted to have… He always was passionate and his emotions were taking the best of him…but not Gekko… Gekko knew how to control his emotions or how to see the truth through things…

"You are everything I wanted to be…" Yako whispers, "You always could see the truth…while I was always blinded by my emotions… I always was…even when we were kids and I was weak…even back then my emotions would control me…I always was jealous of you…because you had everything I couldn't…I couldn't have…"

But Gekko smiles a small smile.

"Well this is strange because you always had what I wanted to have… You were always better artist than me…you always worked for what you believed and you had better ideas than me…"

Yako looked up and his eyes were examining Gekko's… His emerald eyes inside his brother's emerald ones…

"Gekko…"

Gekko smiled again and Yako smiled too.

"What happened is in the past now…Yako. You have regretted what you've done and you have changed to the better. That's what it matters I think."

"Yes…" Yako says in a low voice.

Gekko sighs a little and then says

"Come on… I think that a bath can calm you down a little…"

Yako looks at his brother and nods. But then bites his lips as if hesitating for something…

"What is it, Yako?"

"Gekko…w-would you mind to…join me?" he asks, "I don't want to be a lone now…"

Gekko looks at his brother. That dream must have shaken him too much, he thinks, cause he is acting like his old self again…the little boy that was shy and afraid… However he smiles a little and nods.

"Sure, why not?"

They get undressed slowly and then enter the bathroom. When the bathtub is full with warm water the two brothers slowly slip into the tub sighing in delight at the feeling of the water over their tired bodies. They haven't bothered to switch the light on, therefore the bathroom is now showered in the dim and silver light of the moon… The two brothers look at each other. If someone entered the room right now…he would definitely think that he sees double. The moonlight is falling on their faces and you cannot be sure who is Yako and who is Gekko… Yako slowly cups his brother's cheek with his hand and Gekko responds doing the same… Yako then cups his other cheek as well…and Gekko does the same… They lean their heads so their foreheads touch and they remain there, without talking. They don't need to anyway…

"Like this…we are like in mother's womb isn't it?" Yako breaks the silence

Gekko smiles.

"Yes…indeed…we are in water just like back then…"

"Gekko…you have forgiven me didn't you…?"

"No Yako…because I never blamed you in the first place…we are brothers…we are one…"

"We are one…"

They know that it is true…they are one like the day they were first created in their mother's womb… Flesh from the flesh…bone from the bone…soul from the soul…

The night is moving on…the crickets are singing softly…and the moon is sending everywhere its silver light… And they are there…showered in that specific light…

"Moonlight"…

…and…

"Darkness"…

As the emerald eyes are looking to a similar pair of emerald eyes they know… They are one…

* * *

**A small fanfic for the Tenma Twins asked from BrotherlyFluff**

**Yako had a nightmare because he was feeling guilty for what he did to Yugis friends...Gekko is there to help him... Yako is really shaken by this nightmare though...and that brings back his old shelf, that was feeling scared...but once again Gekko is here to remind him what truly matters...**

**It is short and random I know but I hope you liked it... Not yaoi just brothery love in here.:heart: That was the original idea.**  
**Picture by BrotherlyFluff (permission taken) art/Gekkou-Tenma-372719904**

**Again sorry I was late my friend and I hope you liked it**


End file.
